Shockwave
by Stubbsville9588
Summary: After meeting three of his old Crystal Prep acquaintances, Shockwave goes with them to revisit his old high school: Crystal Prep Academy.


Shockwave

An Equestria Girls Story

Hi. I'm Shockwave, a male student attending Canterlot High. I originally attended Crystal Prep Academy until I transferred to Canterlot High because I was sometimes on time going to CPA and for being picked on there. Anyways, it's a nice change for me. The students at Canterlot High are friendlier than the ones at Crystal Prep. I managed to make a few friends at Canterlot High. But I still miss one friend at Crystal Prep. Her name's Sugarcoat and even though she's known for being too truthful, she would be there whenever I was depressed, even if no one at Crystal Prep believed we were friends. We keep in touch over the phone. She told me Cinch was fired and replaced with Dean Cadance, which was a good thing for the school (she said, not me). Anyways, I'm at the mall when I noticed her with her friends Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap (yep. Even after I left, I still remembered their names and faces) near the snack bar. I approached them and said, "Hey Sugarcoat! Hey Sour Sweet! Hey Indigo Zap!"

Sour looked at me and asked snobbishly, "Uh, do we know you?"

"Yeah. Like, how do you know our names?" Indigo asked snobbishly.

But Sugarcoat looked at me, smiled and said, "Hey Shockwave."

Sour and Indigo were shocked that Sugarcoat knew me.

"Sugarcoat, do you know this guy?" Sour asked.

"Yeah," Indigo said.

Sugarcoat looked at them and asked, "You don't remember Shockwave?"

Sour and Indigo shook their heads.

"Are you sure? You two picked on him when Cinch was still principal?" Sugarcoat asked.

Sour and Indigo still shook their heads.

Sugarcoat sighed. "You two are hopeless. Do you remember Lightning Round, one of our gym coaches?"

"Oh yeah! I know him. He was always with his weak son. What was his son's name again? Started with an S," Sour said.

"Uh, it was Shockwave, the same Shockwave that's with us."

Sour looked at me and asked, "This is the same Shockwave we picked on for being weak and pathetic?"

"Wow! He changed!" Indigo said in shock.

It's true. Ever since I transferred to Canterlot High, I hit the gym and started lifting weights and exercising, building muscles in case I would get picked on at Canterlot High. Thankfully, I didn't.

She walked closer to me and started touching my body. "Oh wow…"

Sour was shocked at my body as well. "We picking on you made you to become a hunk?"

I sighed.

She then went on her knees and pleaded, "Please return to Crystal Prep! Please?!"

I shook my head.

"But why?! You have such an awesome body!" she pleaded still.

"Because I'm happy attending Canterlot High," I said.

"Maybe you can come with us to Crystal Prep. I'm sure Principal Cadance will let you plus the students will be happy to see you," Sugarcoat said.

Sugarcoat was right. Maybe visiting Crystal Prep would be a good thing for me and who knows. Maybe the students will be happy to see me, for once. "All right. Let's go to Crystal Prep."

The others nodded and we left the mall to Crystal Prep.

When we arrived, I looked around and said, "It's true. The more things change, the more things stay the same."

"Indeed. Wait here while we get Principal Cadance, okay Shockwave?" Sugarcoat asked.

I nodded and watched them leave the main lobby. I sat down until I was greeted by Coach Rommel.

"Excuse me? Are you a student here 'cause I don't see your uniform?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I used to before I transferred to Canterlot High. My name's Shockwave."

He was shocked at what I said. "You can't be the same Shockwave that was picked on by the students here, are you?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well I'll be. You've become…different there, Shockwave. Been working out?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"So what brings you here? Came to transfer back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I came here with Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap to visit for a couple of minutes to see the students as well as the teachers."

"And have you thought about returning here to Crystal Prep? Things sure have changed since Principal Cadance took over Cinch's job as principal," he asked.

I didn't know whether I wanted to return to CPA until I knew for sure the students were a lot more friendlier than before. I then noticed Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap return with Cadance.

She approached me and said, "Welcome back, Shockwave. Sugarcoat and the others told me about you. I'm sure the students and the teachers will be glad to see you."

I nodded.

"Now then, follow me to the auditorium. I already told the the teachers to go to the auditorium with the students. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," she said.

I nodded again and followed her to the auditorium. When we arrived, I saw all the students and the teachers sitting on metal chairs. As soon as we were on the stage, Cadance grabbed the microphone and said, "Welcome, students and faculty. Now I know this is strange for me to bring you all here in the auditorium but I did it for one reason. A former student of ours decided to visit us: Shockwave."

It was the other way around, but it didn't matter. As soon as she was pointed at me, everyone was shocked and I knew why.

"Shockwave will be with us for only an hour. So please be friendly with him," Cadance said on the mic.

Everyone nodded. As soon as I walked off the stage and approached the students and teachers, they greeted me in a friendly matter than before. Things have changed since I left. Sure, they didn't recognize my new body, but that didn't matter. It was their positive attitude that made me feel good about them. Almost like I wanted to…

"So Shockwave, ever thought about coming back to Crystal Prep?" a student shouted.

"Yeah! We could use someone like you on the football team!" a jockey shouted.

"Now, now, everyone. Shockwave is only here to visit us. He's not here to return, okay? Now let's all enjoy him being here," Cadance said.

But I didn't want to hold it back in. I wanted to tell them. I walked back onto the stage, took the mic off Cadance, took a deep breath and said, "Thank you all for this. When my friend Sugarcoat brought me back, along with Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap, to visit, I thought nothing would change. But I was wrong. All of you guys are friendlier than before. It took some thinking and I decided to return to Crystal Prep Academy!"

Everyone cheered at my decision.

Cadance looked at me and said, "If that is your decision, I'll let Principal Celestia know of your decision."

I nodded. Months passed and as a Crystal Prep students, things were different than before. Sure, the students pick on me, but in a friendly matter. I know one thing: it's good to be home.

The End


End file.
